The Dress Lodger and The Black Butler
by Solitary Sanctuary
Summary: For she was just a dress lodger, nothing more, living only for herself. For her own survival. In this society, where the rich governs over the poor, where she's powerless... she will ascend, when she meet The Black Butler. Fem!Ciel x Sebastian - Prologue


**Theme #3:** Beginning

**Title:** The Dress Lodger and The Black Butler

**Summary:** For she was just a dress lodger, nothing more, living only for herself. For her own survival. In this society, where the rich governs over the poor, where she's powerless... she will ascend, when she meet The Black Butler. [Fem!Ciel x Sebastian]

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Dark, Mature, AU, Gender Bender,

**Words:** 529

**- X -**

Walking elegantly under the luminosity of the gas lamp post, her steps clattering on the stone road, the swish of her two long tresses of hair, and the aura she projects makes it seems like she's from the Elite Society, a young lady from a prestigious family? A fiancée of the young Viscount? Or the schoolmate of the daughter of the Baron? Maybe. But no…

Surely, no one would believe anyone when they were told that the lady is in fact, with a lack of better terms...

...a prostitute. No, wait. Actually there is a better term.

**The Dress Lodger.**

**- X -**

Born from a long lineage of servicemen who works all their life under aristocratic families, each descendant is trained from birth to be servants. He's been called a prodigy among butlers, who pride themselves to be _all-knowing and all-doing: A Jack of All Trades, Master of None._

Technically speaking, it's not possible to master all skills. But he did. Or at least that's what everyone says.

They did not know that this is a result of hard, unadulterated, work for almost a decade. For he did not want to fail, like what happened to the last family he served.

Now, he wore opal black tailcoat, walking on the streets of London, refurbishing his current family's stock of food. He made a name in the Society, as the ever cunning, intelligent, and skillful butler of Middleford Family. He is widely known as…

**The Black Butler.**

**- X -  
**

With the death of the Phantomhive Family, and the suspects still running loose, the Elite Society, for a while there, was panicking and was worried about: _Who is next?_

But after a near a decade, while the suspect is still not found, there is no unrest in the high ground of London. As there what happened to the once prestigious family of the Phantomhive, never reoccur. Not once.

Or so they say.

**They might never know.**

**- X -**

Under the gloomy light, flickering in the gas lamp above, our main protagonist, Shell, as she have been named, lead a middle age man of high structure to an alley;_ her would be third client for today. _

"Miss, where we going? Isn't this alley dangerous?"

Shell stopped, and looked back at the hesitating man. "Mister…" walking slowly to the man, she placed her hand on his face and moved her face closer.

Surprised, the man moved back and pushed Shell away. "E-Excuse me, Miss, I-I have something I need to go attend to. Have a good d-day." The man then turned back and jogged away.

"W-Wait!"

In her hurry she bumped into someone, and almost fell before the person in front of her caught her, in an amazing display of reflex.

"Are you okay miss?"

"Y-Yes."

_Now this should be the part where readers would expect a spark of something would transpire. But…_

Seeing a potential client Shell attempted entice the black-garnered butler, "M-Mister would you like to join me for a… tea, for-"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't require your services." Sebastian Michaelis stared at her for a moment before bowing a bit, "If you excuse me."

Shell frowned at the butler, _arrogant bloody butler._

**FIN?**

**- X -**

**Author's End Note:** No, it's not finished. Sorry for the confusion it might bring, and the… unexciting-ness of the story…

Shell = Ciel

There's a reason for that misspelled name.

**Note #1:** I'm going to post this story as a One-shot for now. I'm too busy to continue this, though I do want to. You can treat this as a One-shot or a Prologue.

**Note # 2: **I haven't watched the Anime. I think, I'm around Chapter 13 in the Manga. I love Victorian Era, in which Kuroshitsuji Universe is currently in. With that elements in hand, I'll write this short story. So, in short: **I have not finished Kuroshitsuji.**

Since this is a AU, I guess, it's alright. I already have enough background on the Characters. :3

**Re-posting Note:**This is a Contest Entry #**3** for the Imagination Unleashed's Christmas Event called: **Kris Kringle. **

*Story must be 500 words; Originally posted in January 12, 2010.


End file.
